A Habit
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Completed. AUShuuichi Minamino picked up a habit. But it's dangerous for his health. Then he finds something that will change his mind. Shounenai, possible yaoi
1. Part 1: A Habit

A Habit 

Kinshin: I have major writers block for my other story. But anyways this just popped into my head.

Summary: AU-Shuuichi Minamino picked up a habit. But it's dangerous for his health. Then he finds something that will change his mind. Shounen-ai, possible yaoi

Part 1: A Habit

Shuuichi's POV

Everyone has a habit. They do it everyday at least once. I do but I can't help it. If people knew the habit I picked up they would look at me in disgust, especially the number 1 student. I wonder would they accept it? Or would they hate me for it and not like me anymore? The polite, respectful student Minamino Shuuichi. Hmm, that would be interesting.

Ah, I better get to class can't miss a day otherwise I'll ruin my perfectly good record. Sarcasm intended. I wonder why do I have to keep this up anyways? I mean I don't need to but… I just keep it up for my mom. She's really nice to everyone and me. And I can carefully tell the truth or make my way around it. Plus if I lied to someone's face they would immediately trust me. I love it. Well not really…

See with this reputation comes a price. My price is the annoying little fan club of girls that like to be around me. I hate being smart and beautiful at the same time. The geeks like me because I'm smart. The girls like me because I look beautiful. It's no secret from me. They always talk about my red hair and emerald green eyes. As they say they are also jealous of my looks. Oh well, not like I could drive them away no matter how polite I am when I try to.

I sighed as I see the school campus. I really need a vacation from all of this. I wish someone or something would break this stupid cycle of my life. I'm tired of the same routine. I need a new one.

As expected, I get stares, the door is willingly hold opened for me and the girls always greet me with flirty looks. God I'm so sick of it. But I can't make it go away. Besides even if I cause trouble I'll still be the topic.

I walked into my first class since the bell already rang. I sat in my seat. It was the far corner at the back so I could stare out at the window all I want while look like I'm actually paying attention. The teacher doesn't notice so it's a bit fun. I've had years of experience. I've done it since I was actually this popular.

This is going to be a long time, till lunch that is.

* * *

Ah! Finally it's lunch. But I'm not that hungry. No I don't eat at lunch in school. Actually I save the lunch money I get and spend it on something else or save it for something big.

No, actually I go some bathroom that no one goes in. No one would bother coming in.

See, this is the bad habit I picked up.

Cutting.

I know that it's wrong but I just can't help it. At least I won't go crazy or be out of my mind like drugs do. This is different. I love the feel of it. It calms me down when I'm nervous. Or otherwise I do it to escape my reality for a while. I've been doing this for a while. It was since I think when I started high school.

I love the adrenaline rush that comes with it. I hear my heartbeat beating faster, the smell of new coins, the coppery taste. I bleed. It helps me take on the life I have. Like other people that take drugs and drink alcohol. They do that to forget or take on the life they have. They want to be calm and not out of control. Though cutting is different. You won't go nuts later on, you'll just keep cutting and cutting until someone or you stop yourself or you actually go through with suicide.

My mother doesn't know of this, no one does.

Though I wonder why people cling to life as always. They wish to live their life to the fullest no matter what comes in the future. I've been looking for the answer, the answer to my question.

Why do people try to live on when they'll just die anyways?

I've always wondered why they do. Is it because the influence of other people let them stay? They want to get something out of it? But I always see that you become alive then you go to school, find a job, retire, and then live in a house until you die. What's the point of living something that is so original? Shouldn't something be different? I mean they say life is full of surprises because you don't know what's coming. But then it's better to not know. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore.

I stare at my reflection. I'm tempted to punch it and shatter it but I can't destroy school property. The janitor cleans this bathroom anyways, even if no one comes in.

I pull out my trusty razor blade. I've had it longer than the others. Somehow this blade hasn't gotten dull yet with all that cutting I do. I made a slash on my already marred arm. I love the feeling. I can hear it. It's just like a drum. The heart pumps faster to get blood through the veins in its continuous cycle.

The adrenaline!

The blood drips in the sink. I don't want to make a mess on the floor or the top of the sink. Otherwise if anyone does come in here they wouldn't be suspicious. The blood starts to clot making the bleeding stop. I turned the water on, washing the blood down the drain.

I walked out since the bell rang. It's time to go back to classes.

It is so going to be a long three hours.

* * *

The bell rang, finally school's out. Freedom!

Not really. I still have that pile of homework I got. Stupid homework. Why do we have to bother doing it anyways? It takes up our time. Why do we even need to study something that we will most likely not use when he grow up? I just don't get the world today. Is this like torture? Why do we have money anyways? It just makes other people greedy and the populace poorer. It's kind of sad really. I mostly see someone looking for something to eat because they can't afford and they beg other people for it. Some would give, others would ignore. Me, I don't ignore I give. They deserve it. Why should we be selfish?

I reached my house and entered. My mother always greets me when I get home. But she knows that I don't have friends to take home so she could cook for also. I feel sorry for her. But no one does want to be a friend so it's kinda sad. Not like I care, from what I learned friendship and love are just going to backstab you later on so what's the point?

"Hello Shuuichi, how was school?" my mom said greeting me.

"It was fine," I answered.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Not today. But someday I will."

She asks the same question. She doesn't want me to be lonely for some reason. I know that she won't be around forever. She wants me to find someone that I could talk to. But I never found anyone like that. They're all the same.

"Okay honey, do you want some snacks while you do your homework?"

"Ah, sure mom."

"I'll bring it up to your room."

She walked into the kitchen while I walk upstairs. Actually I never have homework because I finish it during study hall. I like that class. I don't do anything except homework. It's always my last class anyways.

I sat my bag down and flopped on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Now I have nothing to do. Oh well I guess I'll just stare at the garden then. I opened my window and leaned forward accepting the breeze that blows in. I watch the garden. My mom and I spend every weekend in the garden. I enjoy it anyways. I always like to spend time with my mom. And I'm sure that she enjoys spending time with me too. It's spring. The flowers and trees always grow best.

I jumped on the tree branch that happens to grow to my window. I always sit on the branch. My mother knows if I'm sitting in the tree. She sometimes joins me and we talk or keep silent to admire the view. The view is really beautiful. You could see the sunset and the various colors of the flowers.

"Shuuichi?" I heard my mom call out. I jumped back in.

"I was just outside mom."

"Oh, well here are your snacks. Did you do your homework already?" she asked amazed.

"Well, I finished it all already."

"Really? Well then I guess you have plenty of free time. I'm sorry to have to leave today for the trip my friend invited me to. Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" she asked concerned. I can't believe that I forgot about that.

"I'm sure mom. Go enjoy yourself. You know I can take care of myself," I answered.

"Okay," she said and kissed my on the forehead, "I'll be leaving now. I'll be back in a week. Bye Shuuichi." She said before leaving.

Looks like I do have plenty of free time.

I waited until night came. I always cut myself at night when I shower. The blood would always clean automatically. Apparently water lets the blood run longer. When it wouldn't run anymore I would stop. I would dress in nightclothes and brush my teeth. Hygiene is very important.

I lied on my back on my bed and stare blankly at the ceiling. I sighed.

Days such as this, I wish tomorrow would never come.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Kinshin: There's part 1. I've already started part two. Tell me what you people think!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMES!


	2. Part 2: A Friend?

Response to Reviewers: 

**Toki Mirage: **You'll just have to wait and see. I don't wanna spoil a surprise!

**HieiWannabe:** The answer to your question is no, Shuuichi isn't a demon in the story. Well maybe later on…

**FluffysBijin05: **I feel the same way. Though I enjoy the cutting and all but I cry sometimes.

**MiruSedna: **I like angsty stories with Kurama but it's Shuuichi. I didn't have them merged with each other in this story. Sorry.

**DarkangelWings: **Thanks!

**Death Phoenix:** I've updated!

Kinshin: As you people know. Don't own so don't sue. With that settled enjoy!

A Habit 

Part 2: A… Friend?

Shuuichi's POV

I didn't bother calling the school to have the week off. I didn't want that pile of homework for the weekend. And I didn't want to stay up all night. Though one of my fan club members would actually bring it to me every time I'm absent. But I decided not to. It's been an interesting couple of days.

School is already out and I began walking home. I'm sort of hungry maybe I could eat something at home. I've been eating take out for one day. I didn't bother looking in the fridge.

I continued walking through the streets. I didn't find interesting to eat so I just decided not to buy. I sighed. It's been a boring day so far. I don't know.

I looked ahead to see a butcher with his butcher knife raised and yelling. I wonder why. I saw that there was an animal coming towards my direction. It had a piece of raw meat in its mouth. I chuckled mentally. So that's why. Must've stolen it. I was about to move out of the way but the fox, from what I could see, hid behind me. The butcher stopped in front of me.

"Is that cat yours?" he asked sternly, a bit angry.

Cat? Isn't it a fox? Oh well. I looked down at the fox and he gave me a pleading look. Can't resist.

"Uh, yeah he is. If he did something wrong I'm sorry. I promise he won't do it again," I said most politely. It does count. The butcher seemed to think of it for a moment before nodding and walking off.

I petted the fox before moving on. I don't know though. The fox seemed smarter than it lets on, oh well. I looked back to see it following me. I might as well. It would be nice to have company in the place because it sometimes creeps me out when I'm left alone. It feels like there's someone else when there isn't. I signaled for it to follow and it rushed by my side. I smiled at it before continually walking to my house.

I reached it and opened door. I closed it after the fox went inside. It seemed to wait for me and followed me upstairs to put my stuff down. I smiled as it made itself comfortable on my bed. I didn't mind the least. I opened the window to let a little breeze in. I walked down the stairs to get something to eat.

Now that I realized it, what would a fox be doing in a city, especially with silver fur? That is kinda weird. I didn't know foxes like that existed. Oh well, I must've not discovered that yet in a book. Not that I want to. I sighed. I wonder what would I tell mom when she gets home.

Oh well I'll deal with it when she actually gets home. I sometimes lie to her face anyways. They won't hurt her because they're just little lies. Not that big of a deal.

I finished eating and walked upstairs to bring the fox some food but he's asleep on my bed. Great, where do I sleep? I noticed that he only took half of the bed. Well I guess I could sleep on the other half. Something tells me, the fox knows more than it seems. I just don't know, there's something weird though.

I shrugged it off as paranoia. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower and do my daily routine with my razor blades or glass in case I 'accidentally' smash the mirror again. I think if I smash the mirror again, mom might get suspicious. And I'm running out of excuses to say. She might check it out herself and find the bloodstains on the floor. I'm dead meat if she finds out. Plus I don't want to see a shrink.

I placed it over my arm. I hesitated. I don't know why. I'm having second thoughts. What am I saying?

I quickly made a cut not realizing how deep it is. I slumped down in a sitting position. I leaned against the wall, becoming tired all of a sudden. I think I cut in the wrong place. I looked at my arm to see that I cut where my wrist is supposed to be. So I cut in the wrong place. Damn. I got up slowly trying to regain the lost part of my consciousness. I looked for the bandages and quickly put pressure on my cut. I quickly wrapped it up tightly and stumbled out of the bathroom to reach my bed or the floor, whichever I reach first. I closed the light and door. I walked more slowly towards the bed. The room is starting to get darker.

I felt myself fall to the floor before loosing consciousness.

Normal POV

A 'THUMP' sounded throughout the room. Immediately the fox's head shot up and looked around the room thinking of it as an intruder until he saw the body on the floor. He rushed quickly by the human's side and nuzzled the neck to feel for a pulse. Relieved to find one. Soon he changed form. He now stood about six to seven feet tall human looking with fox ears and a tail sticking out of his tunic. He picked the human up and placed him gently on the bed.

He wondered what happened. The human didn't have physical attacks on the body. He looked at the bandaged wrist. He made an assumption. The human tried to kill himself but tried to stop it? He didn't know. He sighed and looked at the sleeping face. Beautiful…

He shook his head. This mission isn't going good for him, so far.

He can't deal with a suicidal human. At least he thinks the human is suicidal.

He changed back into a fox and lied himself beside the human and fell into sleep.

* * *

The next morning…

Shuuichi bolted up in panic. As soon as he realized where he was he calmed down. He glanced around to see everything in order except for the bush of silver fur next to him. He then remembered what happened yesterday. He looked at his bandaged arm. He wondered why he was able to wake up in the morning. Shouldn't he be anemic by now?

He did feel weak though. He then wondered how he was able to live this long. He thought that he should be dead by now. He's lucky that his mother isn't here. Then he remembered something.

School.

He groaned. He didn't feel like going. He stood up slowly not to disturb the sleeping fox. Now it just occurred to him. Didn't he fall to the floor? Or he didn't remember and just forgot? He agreed with the latter and headed downstairs to call the school and tell them that he's going to take the week off.

He made his way downstairs slowly so he won't fall. He was still feeling the effects of his unexpected suicide attempt. Before he could phone the school the phone rang. He was startled. He answered and his mother was on the other line.

"You're coming early?" Shuuichi asked as she said that. She spoke a bit more.

"Oh what time?"

She answered something.

"Okay then. Bye mother. I love you." He said before hanging up.

He sighed. His mother would be here later tonight. He dialed the number of the school and told them he is going to be sick for the rest of the week starting today. He felt tired and didn't feel like eating. So he walked back to his room. He saw the fox up and looking around. He was a bit surprised at the smartness that the fox possessed. He didn't mind it and lied down on the bed. He almost fell asleep immediately had the fox not jumped on the bed too.

Shuuichi smiled and just soon fall back to sleep. He was aware of something warm lying under his arm and just blacked out completely. He noted that he felt…cold.

Later that day, Shuuichi woke up. He sat up groggily and looked around half-asleep. He was still tired and he wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't. He then noticed the fox still beside him who woke up too and was looking up at him. He petted the fox and smiled before standing up slowly so he won't get dizzy.

Of course that course of action didn't work because he collapsed half on the bed, half on the floor. Luckily his top half fell on the bed. He moaned in pain. His head hurts and he felt dizzier than before.

The fox immediately rushed to his aid. He nuzzled to see if Shuuichi is still alive. And was relieved to see the beautiful emerald green eyes open.

"Damn. I think I need to watch where I cut next time," Shuuichi said, more to himself than the fox. He slowly stood up and tried to make himself walk towards the window to open it since it felt a bit stuffy in the room. He managed to get the window open but almost fell off. He caught himself and laughed a little.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be. I hope it's not one of those crazy fan girls. I can't stand them," he said while walking down. The fox followed him to make sure Shuuichi didn't fall off the stairs and got knocked unconscious. Luckily for him he didn't fall off the stairs.

Shuuichi answered the door and were greeted with two unfamiliar people. One that is almost as tall as him had gelled back black hair and brown eyes, the other was shorter less than 5' but almost with spiked up hair with a white starburst in the center and a blue tint on the edges with red eyes. He found that a little weird but didn't think of it. But he knew from the growl that the fox emitted, knew them and isn't a happy animal.

"Uh is there something you need?" Shuuichi asked the two people on his front step.

"Oh we were just trying to track down the fox we just lost yesterday. Someone said that they saw you with him. Seeing as he's here well, looks like we don't have to worry. Right Kurama?" the brown eyed one said looking at the fox accusingly.

The fox, dubbed Kurama, growled in annoyance before turning its head away glaring at whatever was in front of him.

"Shut it baka kitsune. It's your fault that we had to track you all the way down here," the smaller one said glaring at the silver fox.

"Hiei can't you be nice to him for one minute?" the other said in exasperation to the smaller one, now known as Hiei.

"Hn," Hiei answered the usual.

Hiei and Kurama had a glaring contest. Yuusuke sweatdropped.

"Are they always like this?" Shuuichi asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. They care for each other. They just don't want to admit it," Yuusuke answered.

"Oh, would you like something to eat? Tea and snacks perhaps?"

"Sure."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	3. Part 3: Family?

Response to Reviewers:

**Toki Mirage: **Thanks! You're a very good guesser though i guess it's very obvious. Thanks! 

**sakurasango:** I've updated. Thank you!

**MiruSedna:** Thanks! 

**FluffysBijin05:** I'm glad you find this interesting! Thanks!

A Habit 

Part 3: Family?

Shuuichi's POV

It's interesting to meet them, Yuusuke and Hiei. Yuusuke seems only to hold a conversation most of the time and Hiei just continues verbal fights with Kurama. To someone it'll look like Hiei was talking to himself. Somehow he knows what Kurama is thinking and it pisses him off. I wonder how he could do that. I shrugged it off thinking that it's just something he has.

I wondered why they left Kurama with me. It's just weird. But anyways I enjoy the company. Not like I have anything here.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only two. Yuusuke and Hiei left already. Suddenly it became boring. I was actually amused by Hiei's and Kurama's bickering, even if I could only understand Hiei's side of the conversation.

Then he remembered his mother saying that we were going to have guests. It was my father and half sister that were coming over. Suddenly I felt nervous. I didn't feel comfortable around people that much. Now I want to slice myself. I just wanted to feel hurt instead of that feeling of dad leaving us because he said something about me. I couldn't remember the word but I know that I felt hurt when he left.

I walked upstairs to my room. I locked it before Kurama could come in. Somehow he actually knows everything and I didn't want him to stop me. I know it sounds crazy, how can a fox know what a human does? But I think it's true. He is different and I can feel it.

I got out my razor. But at this moment, it's not what I need. I took out a knife. It was okay because I wanted to hurt myself. I wanted it to be more painful because I didn't want to deal with the memories of my father leaving because it hurt. I positioned the knife at the back of my palm straight up. I stabbed right through. I bit my lip to keep crying out from pain.

It hurt!

Living just hurts! It's too painful. I don't want it.

I pulled it out and blood started coming out quicker than usual. Maybe because it is so deeper than anytime I've cut myself. I walked to my bathroom and turned the sink water on. I took out the black shirt that was keeping it from spilling on the carpet or my clothes. Blood always show on colors and I didn't want to be discovered yet.

I put my injury under the water. I bit my lip again to keep from yelling out. It hurts! I can't stand it! I felt tears fighting to come out but I didn't let it out. I forced them down my throat. I didn't want to be weak like my father told me. Now I remember, he called me weak. He told me I was useless. He told me that I couldn't hold my own. He told me I was a coward.

I'd like to see him try this. Try to end his life. Good riddance. I think he's afraid to die. Isn't he?

I sighed. I wrapped the bandages around my wound. I didn't care if I didn't stop it at all. It's not like my life matters anyways. He said I was just a waste of a soul. I was only a waste of space.

I went over to my bed. I felt tired. I think that it's because of all this blood I just lost. It's more that I used to lose. I didn't care. I want to sleep. Before I could I heard rapping at the door. I wonder why Kurama likes to stay with me anyways. I opened the door and let him in. I left it partially open in case he wanted to leave. I lied down on the bed and fell to sleep.

* * *

I woke up later that day and heard shouting coming from downstairs. I wish they would be quiet for someone to sleep.

I got up and went downstairs. Seems like mom got hear earlier than expected.

When I came down this isn't want I expected to see. I saw Yuusuke and Hiei, dad and a girl about my age, my half sister I believe, and a man between six and seven feet tall. He had fox ears and a tail.

I stood in their line of vision. I saw that they were conversing with each other. Mom and dad were fighting and the others stayed clear and talked amongst themselves. I saw that my half sister was shamelessly flirting with the sliver haired man. I could tell she didn't like Yuusuke and Hiei since they're a couple. I guess not all people who think they're angels are really angels. They're too judgmental. I can't believe she just judges them like that. Why won't she be in their shoes and see how it feels to be ignored and hated for being different.

Since I wasn't noticed at all I decided to walk out through the front door. After I changed into something more suitable. I walked up stairs and changed. Then I walked back down and passed them all. I noticed that they didn't even give me a glance at all. Maybe they did and just didn't think of it as something? I guess. Well life isn't fair and it's just too bad that I'm the one who can't be selfish for something else then wanting to destroy myself.

I opened the door and shut it behind me. I think they heard that but I really didn't care.

I ran.

I didn't care where I was heading. Next thing I knew I ended up in the bridge I use to go to when I need time alone to myself or to think. I began walking and stopped to stare at the water running under the bridge. I wish I could be like the water. It's so free but it doesn't feel anything at all.

I also wish for the same thing. I wish to not feel anything at all. Then maybe it would've saved me from the pain that I'm feeling now. I feel it, the tugging at my heart. It hurts and I can't get it to go away.

I wonder that if you have emotions means you're human right? So I guess animals would be human too. Most of them have emotions as they protect their young intentionally. Does that make them human too?

I sighed. I didn't believe in that bullshit. People just use that as a method to change other people to believe what they believe so it could all be the same. It disgusts me. Why try to change something when someone else doesn't want to?

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone ask a few feet away. I turned to face him and noticed that it was the silver haired man. I smiled a fake smile. Not that smiling really matters.

"Nothing. I'm just standing here," I answered.

"Oh."

"So what's your name I don't believe I caught it," I asked.

"You know me," he answered looking at the running waters ahead.

"Huh?" How could I know him?

"The fox." He said giving me a clue. They fox? Wouldn't that be… Oh.

"Kurama?" I questioned.

"Youko Kurama."

"Shuuichi Minamino. Nice to meet you again. So why are you out here?"

"My job."

"Job?"

"I'm supposed to watch over you." He answered.

"More like babysitting right? There's no need. Besides I think my half sister needs it more than I do." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes after all she's dad's favorite. He said she's stronger than I am after all. My dad will deny me everything. Until then I guess everything will be back to normal. I'll see you," I said walking away. Watch over me? Bullshit. He's just babysitting. He should waste his time on someone else that needs it. I don't need someone hanging around as my shadow. I feel like a burden and I just want to end the person of their burden.

I looked behind to see him following me. I sighed. I guess I could talk to him instead of walking home with silence that I still crave. I motioned for him to walk beside me. And I started a conversation.

When we arrived my mom started asking me questions. I just waited until she calmed down.

"I was just taking a walk," I answered.

"Just tell me next time before you go out okay? I worry something might happen- What happened to your hand?" she asked suddenly. I forgot about my left hand. I quickly thought up of an excuse. "I got clumsy and accidentally twisted it by accident."

"Like always. Even when you were little you were always accident prone," I heard my father say. My mother looked and glared at him.

"I don't think he asked for your opinion," she said icily.

"It's okay mom. People like to be judgmental today. I think they just want people to believe what they wish to believe. It's of no coincidence. Just wonder how would they feel if they were in the person's shoes that they were judging? Just think about that." I said and walked upstairs.

I think it became silent downstairs. I smirked. There's nothing to be worried about after all. Family only like you when you are what they believe should be right. Most of them won't accept you if you're different.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Kinshin: Thanks people for the Reviews!

Like it? Review!


	4. Part 4: Something New

A Habit 

Response to Reviewers:

sakurasango: Thank you!

Toki Mirage: I'm sorry that you're confused but I was going to clear that up in this chapter you should catch the answer to your question at the end! Thank you!

Din7: I like these parings too, though it is pretty obvious probably. Thank you!

apocalipticoblivion: I've updated! Thank you!

FluffyBijin05: Be free to kick his dad's ass. Thanks you!

Things to know:

: "…" : = people talking in the demon language thingy. I don't know if they actually have that but here they do.

Part 4: Something New

Shuuichi's POV

I picked up the mail that I received. Which is totally a surprise because I don't usually receive mail at all. I noticed that it contained three CDs and a letter. I opened the letter and saw that it was from my friend that moved to America last year. I read the note.

_Hey Shuu-kun,_

_Told ya I'd write ya sometime. I'm sorry I couldn't write you right when I got here but I didn't have time because I didn't. But anyways I gave you three CDs from here. I think you'll like them. They're three of my favorites here in America. Well that's all I can say. Hey don't forget to holla back at me. If you don't I'll personally come over there and kick your ass. I'm sure your mother would let me. Well I already gave you my address! Tell me what you think of the CDs. I personally bought them for you so don't send me any money for buying them got it? Good. Well I'll see ya! _

_Your bestes best friend,_

_Juliann_

Well that was enlightening. She'll kick my ass if I don't write back to her. Maybe I shouldn't just to see her reaction. Feh, whatever, she'll just come here anyways. I looked at the CDs. They have interesting titles.

Let's see:

Ateryu: Suicide Notes and Butterfly Kisses

HIM: Razorblade Romance

And Evanescence: Fallen

(Kinshin: I don't own them three bands or their songs. Of course I'm sure you people have already heard them so don't sue me.)

They're interesting. I guess I'll just listen to Ateryu first. They have some interesting titles. I popped it in my radio and played it all. I listened. It was interesting.

After listening to all of it I think track 7 and 10 are my favorites. The others weren't bad. I popped in the next CD. Looks like she has good taste in music. Though some people don't like it though. I listed to HIM. This is even better. I liked all of it except for number thirteen. Somehow it just doesn't click to me.

I placed Evanescence in and listed. Wow, they're very dark. I think I know a few people who would throw this away. Not that I care or anything. These CDs aren't bad at all. I placed in HIM and put in repeat. I kinda like this CD the best.

Of course I was interrupted when the door busted open. There stood my half sister. I smiled at her.

"What are you listening to?" she asked.

"HIM." I answered.

"Who's him?"

"The band. Does it trouble you?"

"How can you listen to that song? It's not right! People should be band from singing such rubbish." She said. Okay that just went a little to far.

"Well just because I don't share your taste in music doesn't mean I can't listen to it. Now if you have nothing else to say please leave."

She huffed and left slamming my door shut. Well why don't I have fun? I opened my door all the way and put the volume louder. I went downstairs and started humming the tune. I noticed that she was cringing whenever it came to the chorus part. Not like it makes a difference to me. I think that is going to be my new favorite song now. I'll have to remember it.

"Shuuichi, your father wants to tell you something," my mom said to me.

"Okay, is it anything useful? I think I don't wish to waste my time with people who don't want me here."

"I'd like to introduce you to your half-sister. She's a demon, her name's Kana." My dad said immediately. So her name's Kana okay and this is important because?

I just nodded. I decided to keep my mouth shut. No use saying anything.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Kana said impatiently.

"I figured to let you guys finish. I do not wish to be rude," I said calmly.

"Okay we'll just get straight to the point," my father spoke, "About a few millennia ago a powerful demon came from the Makai to the Ningenkai. He decided to stay here since he met up with a human woman and fell in love. Eventually one thing led to another. He took the maiden name of the woman, which was Minamino.

"Then there was a demon that was against him. He fought the demon with immense strength and bound him with a seal that would last one millennia. Every thousandth descendant is said to seal the demon away since no one could defeat him. There were two children born. One as a decoy and the other as the real savior.

"The both of you are the thousandth descendant. She's the one the enemy is looking for and you the decoy-"

"You never mentioned anything about this to me!" Shiori said raising her voice against him. She glared hatefully at him. She didn't want to lose her only connection to this world. She cared about her son and saying something like he's some sort of bait isn't making her feel any better.

"Shiori listen it's for the-"

"NO you listen! I'm not going to take this! If she's powerful enough then just defeat whoever it is but leave Shuuichi out of this! Since he doesn't have anything as you claim! He doesn't need to know this! I can't believe that you came here just to tell us that! That I'd lose my only son to some stupid demon that's a few millennia old!"

"You'd save one life instead of millions?! Tell me are you really going to-"

"NO! You said that she's the one! Why can't she seal him already?! You said that she could, did you not?! Well then I don't see…!"

I didn't bother to hear the rest. I didn't want to see my mother yell. Somehow it made me nervous again. I felt nervous again. I needed to feel relieved. I went back up to my room. I didn't care if I was spotted or not.

I locked my room and got out my razor blade. I thought of bringing it in my pockets since I figure that I'd need it every minute if this kept up. I looked at his bandaged wrist. I think it should stay where it is. I think it's fine. No I think I should take it off. Then I wouldn't have to worry about anyone asking me what happened. I took it off and still felt the pain lingering there.

I made a clean cut in an open space on my arm. I sliced deeper to get that feeling when I slit my wrist, only this time I didn't slit my wrists. As soon as I saw the bleeding stop I felt disappointed so I sliced again and again. I wanted to feel it a bit longer.

Afterwards I cleaned up and went back to bed. I felt sleepy again. I know that sleeping too much might be dangerous but didn't pay it no mind. I noticed that the window is closed. I remembered leaving it open. I got up again and opened the window and felt the familiar caress of the breeze across my face. I liked it cold. Then I went to bed. I wanted to sleep some more.

Normal POV

Shiori sighed. She noticed that her son left to his room. Not that she could blame him. She shrugged off worry and began cleaning around with the messes that her guests made. Not that there was a lot, she just felt like cleaning. She dusted off the bookshelf. As she was dusting the top something stopped the clean swipe she was going to make. She couldn't see on the top of the bookshelf but she could reach. She got a stool and stood on in. She noticed a book. It looked old but expensive. She wondered where it came from. She didn't remember buying one at all and she was sure that Shuuichi didn't get it. She decided to keep it and see what's in it.

She turned to the sleeping duo on the couch. She didn't mind that they were a couple. One of the reasons was that it pissed of her half-daughter. She couldn't stand Kana at all, especially when she talked about Shuuichi in any form of insult. At least she found Yuusuke and Hiei actually great company. Kurama especially. She didn't know why. She had a faint idea because he is a fox demon or something like that. She had no idea where that thought came from. She fixed everything and went to her room.

* * *

It has been an interesting couple of weeks since the guests decided to stay under the roof of Shiori's. Father and daughter got the last two guest rooms, Yuusuke and Hiei got the couch, not they didn't mind being crowded, and Kurama roomed in with Shuuichi because the room was the only place that was quiet.

There was always yelling and complaining downstairs and Shuuichi never was a part of it. He never stayed long enough to actually get involved so he was lucky, same with the three guardians. The fight only consisted of the three remaining family members.

Shuuichi mostly stayed in his room unless he had to come out to eat, which only consisted of apples or sometimes it will be accompanied by something else, which is rarely. (Kinshin: I always use that excuse. I always eat an apple for a meal so no one gets on my back for not eating. Hey it's food. Anyways back to the story continues eating apple while typing) He would also sit in the sakura tree when he wanted to. He liked the beauty that the garden has maintained. He had feeling it had to do with Kurama but he didn't care. The scenery alone was comforting.

When Shuuichi would be out sitting on a tree branch, Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama would be in the room talking. And their topic right now is Shuuichi. They spoke in the Makai language so he wouldn't understand incase he overheard them. They didn't know for sure. They talked like that in front of Shiori one time and she understood everything, especially whey the subject of Shuuichi came up. She threatened to chase them out with a broomstick if that ever came up again.

: "This is stupid. I don't want to baby-sit." : Hiei said annoyed. He especially with all that fighting going around he couldn't stand it. He was tempted to kill them all just to make them shut up.

: "Orders are orders, we can't deny the great Koenma." : Yuusuke answered sarcastically.

: "A demon lord taking orders? Hmph, weak if you ask me." : Kurama said to the Toushin coldly. Kurama was a bit still annoyed with the fact that he had to keep this stupid human illusion 24/7 since the humans can't see him when he's in demon form. How he hated life.

: "Don't make me regret saving your ass from reikai prison too." :

: "What's with the human? I never see him around." : Hiei asked looking out the window where Shuuichi is easily spotted.

: "I don't know." : Kurama answered looking at Shuuichi also.

: "You practically stay here with him and you don't even know?" :

: "We don't talk. Ever since I told him about me being the fox." :

: "Baka kitsune. That's why you should try to strike up a conversation." :

"I'm starting to hate your talkative mouth. I preferred it when you only gave one word answers."

"Hn. Whatever."

Outside Shuuichi listened in to their conversation. Somehow he understood them. But he didn't say anything. It wasn't any of his business anyways. He continued to pet the bird that flew to him. He liked the soft featherlike feel. He sighed and let the bird fly back. It was getting late and cold. His mother might scold him again for sleeping in the tree at nights when it's cold. She scared him half to death when she yelled at him in worry. He chuckled at the memory before going back in. Looks like his room is going to be sleepover night.

$$$$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	5. Part 5: Discoveries

A Habit 

Part 5: Discoveries

Shuuichi's POV

It was fun last night. We did that every night and hang out or something. It helps me get away from what's really happening. Not that I minded I just wanted the shouting to stop. Every time they would shout I was always tempted to just harm myself to get rid of the nervousness but the others were here and I couldn't do anything. They have a strong sense of smell, mostly Kurama, and I don't want him smelling blood. They'd get suspicious and wonder why I'm wearing long sleeves even if it's hot.

I plopped in the CD my friend gave me from America. I know they aren't fighting but I'm bored. It's not everyday you get to annoy people around here. My mom doesn't mind and the other three don't either. Only my half-sister does. It's only music I don't see how it's illegal to listen to it except when parents set the rules. Whatever this is boiring. I might as well go to sleep. I feel tired anyways with all this going around. I can't wait to be picked up by whoever this enemy is. I think that's the reason mom won't let me go out for a walk.

Normal POV

Shiori listened as she heard music drift from Shuuichi's room. She knew he would do that because he didn't want to listen for another fight between the three of them again. He did it for the past two weeks just to block out the sounds. Sometimes he'd put the music very loud that he wouldn't hear anyone call him at all. She never found anything wrong with that at all but her other two guests that were a part of the family did and they would begin another fight. Shiori did argue because it is her house and as long as they were under her roof they would follow rules. None of those rules really did apply to Shuuichi though. It isn't fair but hey who could blame her?

She saw Yuusuke, Hiei, Kurama enter the door. She smiled at them before going back to cleaning. She didn't know why but she always feels calmer when she cleans.

Yuusuke heard the drift of music and figured it came from Shuuichi's room.

"You three didn't fight again did you?" he asked Shiori.

"No, he just put it on. Maybe we will later. Though I'm worried about him. I can't put my finger on it but I know something's wrong. I wonder why won't he talk to me," she said looking upstairs worriedly.

"He seems pretty okay to me every time we sleep in his room."

"I know he does but I just don't know."

"It's okay, we'll talk to him."

The three walked upstairs to Shuuichi's room. She sighed as she watched them enter. She wished she could do that but she didn't want Shuuichi mad at her. She plopped down on the couch and took out the book she found. When she looked at the letters they were in a different language. The funny thing is, is that she could read it. She opened it and began. It was a diary.

_Day 1 (Since I actually got this thing)_

Shiori chuckled at the small sentence before reading again.

_I had fun today. The best part-ay ever! I can't believe that they threw me a party especially Mr. Who-has-a-stick-up-his-ass. I can't believe he planned this all! I was excited that I got this thing called a diary from what the humans call it. He gave it to me. Demon God Lord gave it to me for my uh… I don't wish to mention my age. It reminds me that I'm too old. Not like he isn't but anyways. I wish that the day lasted longer. I'm so bored now. Maybe I'll go bother Mr. Who-has-a-stick-up-his-ass. He seriously needs to get a life with a wife. Catch you later!_

Shiori closed that book and decided to read it another time. She found this God or Goddess interesting. Somehow she noted, this diary is very important.

* * *

Upstairs in Shuuichi's room the three found him asleep. Yuusuke was about to turn off the music that's playing on repeat of the whole CD but Kurama stopped him.

"Don't do that, he'll bite your head off, literally. I did that once when I couldn't sleep with the thing on and he snapped," Kurama said.

"Thanks for telling me before I turned it off," Yuusuke said in relief.

"Something's here," Hiei said suddenly looking around with his jagan. His jagan knows something is there but he couldn't pinpoint it. The other two looked around too trying to spot something but couldn't. They also knew something was there even if they couldn't see it.

"I'm impressed Kurama. It's not everyday you meet a group of people who could spot a demon god around. Though maybe I've just been careless? Ne?" a woman's voice drifted through before something stood before them. There stood Inari, the goddess of the foxes.

"Inari-sama? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked surprised.

"Oh, I just sensed something here and went. I'm curious, as I've always been. Maybe that's why I got in trouble a lot by- Oh my god is that him?!" she asked rushing to Shuuichi's bedside staring down at him. "I thought that he died a few millennia ago? Plus he changed his hairstyle and he cut it and he looks a little paler than normal and thinner too. What has he been doing to himself?" she said in excitement and worry.

"Uh lady, that isn't who you think it is. He's only fifteen," Yuusuke said with no respect as usual, he didn't give a damn anyways. Kurama was tempted to hit him for not being respectful but then thought the Toushin did save him from being locked into Reikai prison so he decided not to, even if he could easily escape.

"What?! Fifteen?!" she asked surprised, "But I remember correctly he was about uh… let me think…uh about…Oh never mind. It stresses me too much. Maybe that's why my face has been getting wrinkles."

"Whom exactly are you talking about?"

"Oh Lord Shinda. Isn't that him right there?" she said pointing to Shuuichi.

"Uh no, that's Shuuichi not Shinda whoever this guy is."

"How dare you speak of him in such a low manner! Even the demon lords before you actually had respect! Though I would let this slide, just once. Next time I prefer that you call him Lord Shinda, got it?" she said looking at Yuusuke with a glare that beat Hiei's. Yuusuke nodded his head. He could've sworn he heard Kurama and Hiei snickering. He turned a glare of his own on them making them quiet. "Though that's just too bad. I thought he actually came back to us. I mean the resemblance is uncanny. He has the same exact color hair the perfect shade of blood! I mean how can it not be him?"

"Birth certificate."

"Ne no wonder! I best be going. I have like a ton of things to do right now I think. I've been absent for about a week. See you. Oh, and if you talk disrespectful of Lord Shinda I'll come back to torture you!" She said waving before disappearing.

Kurama and Hiei began laughing as soon as the goddess left. Yuusuke growled in annoyance.

"Did anyone tell you the rules about demon gods?" Hiei said still snickering at his lover's demise by the fox goddess.

"No, not like I had time to learn with all this babysitting we're doing."

"Lord Shinda is the god of all demon gods like that one about the Greeks, Zeus. He was previously Lord of the Dead, hence the name Lord Shinda, until he gained the title as ruler of all demon gods. Basically no demon, lord or not, can talk so low of him unless he permits you. Sadly a few millennia ago he died sealing away his enemy. Every thousand years the seal breaks and his enemy breaks free and only a descendant of his could actually seal him. Though there's only one child who could do that," Hiei explained.

"Where did you learn that?" Kurama asked.

"Picked it off Fox Goddess. She has detailed information."

"One question, I thought gods don't have a definite gender."

It became silent. Then Hiei and Kurama started howling in laughter.

Out of nowhere pillows started flying in their direction attempting to hit them, which the pillows did manage to hit their targets.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep," said a half asleep Shuuichi who just woke up because of the laughing fit going on between the demons. He placed his remaining pillow over his head hoping he'd be able to sleep again and get rid of the splitting headache. Sadly he couldn't and sat up, leaning against the headboard. He ran his hand over his face to get the remains of sleep in him or tiredness that he seems to be having frequently nowadays.

"You always sleep. Your mother even lets you miss a day of school if you over slept," Yuusuke said.

"You're lucky you don't get to go to school anymore 'My Lord'," Shuuichi drawled out still annoyed, "so shut up." He snapped. He sank back down on the bed and pulled the covers over his head. They all stared at the huddled figure in the blankets. Yuusuke decided to make it worse for the redhead.

Yuusuke got the blanket and tore it off the bed. He threw it on the floor. He was about to say something but something caught his eye. There on Shuuichi's legs were cuts. That wouldn't be suspicious or anything but they were too deep for any 'accidents'.

Shuuichi noticed the silence and sat up looking at the three. Then he noticed that the blanket was gone.

'Oh no,' he thought.

$$$$$$$$$$$

Kinshin: Thanks for the REVIEWS!

Like it? Review!


	6. Part 6: Let Me

A Habit 

Response to Reviewers: 

**nicknack9:** Uh....calm down there. I've updated! I did enjoy reading all that that you wrote. Well if you wanna know, I only update on weekends, Friday or Saturday. But since you were so convincing, I'm updating on a Friday. Enjoy!

**sakurasango: **Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

**Sapphire Angel: **Thanks! 

Part 6: Let Me

Shuuichi's POV

This is so not my day. I looked at their surprised faces. This is really, really not my day. I should've worn some old pants or something. I hope they don't do anything. I need to make something up. I just hope I don't slip up and reveal what I've been doing for the past year or more. This is going to be complicated. I'm lucky I wore a long sleeve.

Normal POV

"I'm accident prone," Shuuichi said immediately like he practiced in front of a mirror or something.

"Those don't look like accidents to me," Yuusuke said being the voice of the conversation for the opposition.

"Well some things are sharper than others. Not my fault that they placed it that sharp where I could look like I've been doing it intentionally."

"Alright if that's the way you wish to put it. I'm not stopping you. But if we find out-"

"Yes I know. I'll be out for a walk if anyone needs me," Shuuichi said grabbing a change of clothes and changed before heading out.

The three stared at the closed door. It was silent.

A minute later the door opened again and Shuuichi stepped in and plopped down on the bed burying his face in the pillow.

"I thought you were going for a walk?" Kurama said.

"I was. But my mom told me to stay," Shuuichi answered. "Cover for me." he said before standing up and going towards the open window. He jumped on the branch and climbed down.

"Well that was interesting," Yuusuke commented. "Who's going to cover for him?"

"We are. You get the bed. If she comes in we just tell her he's sleeping. Make sure you cover your body and hair otherwise she'll notice," Kurama planned out.

"Shouldn't you go after him? I mean something bad might happen to him and Koenma did tell you to watch him," Yuusuke said smirking. Kurama growled in annoyance before agreeing and going after Shuuichi.

* * *

Kurama traced Shuuichi's footsteps. Somehow he hasn't seen the redhead around at all. His senses led him to the other side of town. Dark alleys and rundown houses. He wondered what would Shuuichi be doing at this part of town.

* * *

Shuuichi walked calmly down the street. He didn't care where he was going at all. Soon when he actually paid attention to where he was, he found himself on the other side of town. That came as a surprise. He then began walking back seeing as going further he's going to meet trouble. He didn't want any of it.

Suddenly he was pulled in and pinned against the wall. He struggled against whoever had him pinned but to no avail. He is very weak and could barely do anything anyways, like his father said, he's useless. God he hated that word.

"We got a pretty one, feisty too." One of them said. Shuuichi presumed that it was the one holding him up against the wall, which is becoming uncomfortable by the way. He spotted an opening and kicked his captor in the stomach. The man let go of him and he took off. The others chased after him. He didn't think that he wandered that far.

He soon felt tired. He didn't have that much strength to keep on going but the others were still chasing him. He hoped he ran into someone nice pretty soon otherwise he'd collapse right there. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed him and pulled him in the shadows. He cursed and struggled but the person held him still. His back was pressed against someone's chest with a hand covering his mouth so he won't make noise.

"Ssh. Stay quiet or they'll hear you," the man said. Shuuichi stopped as soon as he heard that. He didn't want those people finding him.

The man let him go and dragged him about two stories high in the building and into an apartment.

"You better stay here for the night. It's dangerous for you to be wandering around here at this time," the man said.

"Thank you," Shuuichi said in relief that this man isn't going to do anything but he sensed that something is off, way off.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'll just be here if you need anything." The man showed him to the room and with the bed. Shuuichi muttered a thank you and lied down on the bed. He really needed sleep.

Later that time Shuuichi felt movement on the bed. He doubts it was he since he's laying still. His body moved on it's own. A warm hand was on it. He had to stifle a gasp so the person won't know him awake. Soon the person was thrown off of him. 'Huh?' he thought. He opened his eyes as he heard screaming and pleading of the man who took him in. Then silence. He figured it was the time to wake up.

He managed to open his eyes and sit up but couldn't do more than that. The sight that met him made him want to puke. On the floor was the man that took him in with his head a few feet from his body and blood leaking out of the…let's just not mention the rest of his…mutilated body.

"Humans these days. They don't have respect for any living thing," the person that Shuuichi suspects that killed the man said. Shuuichi looked at the person standing by the open window. He had long black hair with a few strands loose and deep purple eyes. He wanted to move but found himself frozen to the spot. He was too scared to move. "Ah you're awake. Looks like I don't need to do anything, pet."

"Who are you?" Shuuichi managed to ask.

"I am of no importance. Though," the man said walking closer to him, "I never expected you to look like him. Such beautiful skin," he said trailing a finger from Shuuichi's temple to his cheek, Shuuichi cringed, "the same wave of blood," he said running his hands through his red hair, "but the eyes are different. Though yours is much better. They are like the emerald jewels. But now is not that time, pet. When I want my payment from saving you from a lowlife like the human over there then I'll come back for you. But now, I think it's time for you to sleep. Your ride is coming."

Shuuichi tried to fight off the mental command but couldn't and closed his eyes. He fell back on the bed. The man carried him bridal style towards the window. He looked outside and saw a sliver mop of hair walking towards the place. He smiled wickedly.

"I'm sorry to leave you so soon pet. But don't worry I'll be there when no one would be there for you anymore," he said before tossing Shuuichi out the window.

Kurama wandered throughout the whole neighborhood not bothering to go further because it was dangerous there. Then he thought that Shuuichi probably wandered there. 'I'm starting to hate this babysitting job.' Kurama thought. He walked down further not finding anything except the small scent of Shuuichi lingering around. He followed and it led him to a tall rundown building. It didn't look too inviting. He walked and heard something coming down. He looked up in time to see something red being tossed out the window, he noticed that it was a body. He quickly rushed there standing under and caught whoever it was. He sighed in relief. He looked up at the window and saw a shadow there before it disappeared. He glanced there a little more before glancing at the person in his arms.

He gasped. It was Shuuichi. But he was relieved because if his mother found out he was around here she'd kill him literally. He quickly walked out of the place and into the most noticeable of the town and back to the house. He had to sneak at the back though since his mother didn't know he was out here. He hoped that Yuusuke and Hiei didn't screw it up yet.

When he arrived there he went into the backyard. He climbed the tree, which happily offered to help him up because of his luggage, and stepped inside the open window. He was greeted with an angry mother and Yuusuke and Hiei rubbing their heads in pain. Shiori immediately spotted him carrying an unconscious Shuuichi.

"Is he alright what happened? You didn't do anything did you?" she asked sternly with a bit of worry.

"No I didn't. I was walking with him since I was assigned to watch him and he collapsed," Kurama lied easily.

"Okay. Put him to bed. Next time don't lie to me about sneaking out. I don't want whoever this monster is to get him."

Kurama nodded and placed Shuuichi on the bed. Shiori left afterwards.

"Who messed up?" Kurama asked the two lovers.

"We didn't. She found it on her own."

"How?"

"She ripped the blankets off him," Hiei answered.

"SO what really happened?" Yuusuke asked knowing the youko lied about Shuuichi being unconscious.

"I followed him to some rundown place and didn't find him. Then suddenly someone throws him out an open window. I didn't have time to catch who it was though." Kurama explained.

"Do you think that it's this demon dude that his father keeps talking about?"

"I don't know, possibly. He said that the seal should've broken a few weeks ago."

"You don't think…" Yuusuke trailed off and seeing the other two nod. "Well looks like we found our guy. But I don't think we should tell it to the others just yet. I think his mother might go berserk if we mention anything."

"Agreed."

$$$$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	7. Part 7: Claim

A Habit 

**sakurasango: **You'll find out in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**What2callmyself:** Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**nicknack9: **I've updated! Thanks for reviewing!

**FluffysBijin05:** The diary, I have no idea what to do about that, but I'll figure it out somehow. Thanks for reviewing!

**Everqueen:** The long black haired man shall be named in this chapter. The diary, I have no idea how to proceed with it but I will. Thanks for reviewing!

Part 7: Claim

Shuuichi's POV

It's been a week. I fought the urge to sleep. I didn't want to hear his voice or see him at all and yet he haunts my dreams too. And now I can't cut myself because I could fall asleep and he'd be there, waiting. And now sometimes I can hear him even when I'm awake as if he's coaxing me to sleep. I wish none of this ever happened. I wish I killed myself when I had the chance.

"Now, now pet. I can't be that bad can I?" I heard him say. I immediately sat up and looked to find him leaning against the wall beside the window. "Missed me?"

"Leave me alone," I said trying to be normal but it mostly came out as a stutter.

"You've caught my attention pet. I can't leave things alone that have caught my attention. You are," step, "a very," step, "special," step, "case." He now stood in front of me.

I stepped backwards hoping to get away from him but I couldn't move.

"Let me go. I don't know you."

"Oh my pet. Of course you wouldn't your father hasn't even mentioned me yet. He thought that I would fall for the wrong one. No I will not this time."

"You mean that you're that-"

"Yes my pet. I came to ask you if you wished to join me."

"No."

"Then what would make you? Hmm? Tell me what you worry about most."

I can't let him know. I shuddered as he placed his equally cold hand against my face.

"Alright then I'll guess. Is it a close loved one perhaps? What if I killed them in front of you? What would you do then?"

"You wouldn't." I said in surprise.

"My pet of course I would. I'm after all a crow, a signal that someone or someone very close is going to die."

"Karasu…" I let the word escape my lips.

"Very good pet. You're learning. That's my name. I have yet to know yours. What do you call yourself?"

"None of your business." I snapped at him.

"Be lucky pet that I'm letting you talk. Unless you want me to silent that beautiful voice of yours, I suggest you listen. Because I doubt you would like my lesson."

"Shuuichi." I quickly said. I didn't want to talk to this maniac any longer. I wish he'd just leave.

"Good. The name fits you very well. I'm sorry to leave you pet but I hear someone coming. Don't worry," he said kissing my cheek, I shuddered, "I'll be there when no one would be there for you anymore. Too bad I have to share you first."

I gasped as he kissed me forcefully on the lips. His tongue entered my mouth and explored. I tried to push him off but I still couldn't move. C'mon whoever is coming here please hurry!

Normal POV

Karasu pulled away knowing the needed air required for his pet.

"I wish I could do more pet but my time here is up." Karasu said before walking to the window and disappeared outside.

Shuuichi felt the release of the frozen spell and yelped as he fell on his ass. 'Dammit!' he cursed.

The door opened and Kurama entered. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead on the floor. Shuuichi looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked annoyed. Of course anyone would after going through what he went through just a while ago.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're on the floor," Kurama answered.

"I fell."

"Obviously."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's too loud down there."

"They're fighting again?"

"Yeah." Kurama said sitting on the bed before lying down on his back with hands behind his head.

"Hey!"

"You're not on it."

"So? That's my bed. Get it? My bed. Get off."

"Make me." Kurama said smirking opening one eye to glance at the redhead.

"Fine then I will." With the previous event forgotten from his mind he trudged over to the side of the bed and attempted to push the kitsune to the floor, but with no such luck.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked amused.

"Trying to get you off my bed. What does it look like?"

"If you just wanted to touch me you could've just asked."

"W-what?" Shuuichi stammered and blushed. Kurama just laughed.

'Cute,' Kurama thought.

Shuuichi glared. "You're insufferable." He then started mumbling along the lines of 'baka kitsune… damn youkos… stupid demons… damn everything!'

Shuuichi then grabbed a pillow and smacked the laughing kitsune. It led to a pillow fight between demon and human. Feathers flew all around them. They were laughing and trying to out do the other. Soon the pillows ran out of feathers. The managed to catch their breath well Shuuichi mostly. When Kurama moved he accidentally tripped on the sheets, since they were on the bed, and fell. Shuuichi laughed.

"Have a nice trip?" Shuuichi asked still laughing.

"Oh yeah I did. Did you?" Kurama said.

Before Shuuichi knew it he too fell down on the bed beside Kurama.

"Now we're even." Kurama said.

"No we're not," Shuuichi said and began to tickle Kurama. Of course it would only work if the kitsune were actually ticklish. "Damn, you're not ticklish."

"Of course. Are you?" Kurama said before beginning his tickle attack on Shuuichi. Shuuichi struggled under the attack and laughed.

"Stop…c'mon stop." He begged while trying to catch his breath and laughing.

"Ah…no."

"C-c'mon s-st-stop."

"Hn."

"Alright, alright. I give up!" Kurama stopped and laughed.

"Well aren't you a sorry sight," Kurama said looking over Shuuichi. After catching his breath Shuuichi looked up at him smiling.

It became silent as they locked eyes with the other. They leaned in closer until there wasn't any space left between their lips. They soon deepened the kiss. Shuuichi wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and brought them closer. He moaned. Kurama licked the bottom lip asking for entrance, which Shuuichi gladly accepted. They dueled a bit for dominance but in the end Kurama won claming the redhead beneath him.

They broke off for air. They stared at each other for a moment before doing it again. This time they were more forceful and passionate. Kurama broke it off and Shuuichi whimpered a bit at the loss. Kurama then started kissing and nipping the long white column. Shuuichi tangled his hands in Kurama's hair and pulled him closer. He moaned as Kurama found one of his weak spots, his neck.

Kurama started sucking on a little bit of skin leaving a little red mark. He took out Shuuichi's hands from his hair and pinned them on each side of his head. They began again getting their lost rhythm back. Kurama entwined their fingers together and settled himself between Shuuichi's legs.

This would've lasted longer had it not been for the interruption. The door opened and a gasp was heard. The two of them stopped and looked at the doorway. There stood a shocked but embarrassed mother.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were busy! I think I'll leave now!" she said quickly and shut the door and skipped happily down the stairs.

Shuuichi and Kurama were a bit lost, barely registering what just happened. Shuuichi sighed and closed his eyes for a bit. Kurama got off him.

"Sorry," he said and walked out, maybe to think about something. Shuuichi placed his arm over his head and sighed.

'That was close. If mother didn't come in he would've found out.' He thought in relief.

For a moment he lost himself but if his mother didn't interfere he probably would've lost altogether. He turned to his side and closed his eyes. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so confusing.

$$$$$$$$$$$

Kinshin: I'm sorry if anyone wanted a lemon I stopped there because I didn't feel like it. Sorry. There might be one later!

Like it? Review!


	8. Part 8: My Crisis

A Habit 

**sakurasango: **The mom really did get an eyeful. Just wait till later $snickers$ 

**nicknack9: **I've updated! 

**night: **Don't worry. A spoiler for you, it's going to be a happy ending.

Part 8: My Crisis

Shuuichi's POV

I woke up dizzy. God can't I ever get a decent nights sleep around here? I avoided Kurama all of yesterday and the day before. I could tell that he was avoiding me too. Not that we didn't even talk at all except when the other two were around. I somehow kept glancing at him at the corner of my eye. Every time I did he was always looking somewhere else or talking to someone. I sighed. It was better this way then. Damn I feel like cutting myself again.

I walked over and got my razor. It just seems to come in handy sometimes. I decided to cut a deeper one this time. Ah how it's refreshing. I licked the blood dripping down before it fell to the floor. Did I ever mention that blood taste very good? Even the metallic or coppery taste doesn't appear sometimes, it just taste right. I lapped up all the blood that dripped until it couldn't anymore. I cleaned and hid my blade somewhere. Cleaning is such a hassle; I wonder why I don't ever think of leaving the water on.

I put on a change of clothes, long sleeves of course, and began walking out. Now where to go…I walked around for hours until I felt some bit of paranoia at the fact that someone is watching me.

"Hello pet. It's been a while." I heard the demon say from behind me. I turned around to acknowledge him since I didn't want to be part of his little collection of dead people. "Have you made your decision yet?" he asked.

"I decline your offer, Karasu," I answered with saying his name.

"I wonder what would make you. Hmm…maybe a loved one perhaps?"

"Don't!" I said disbelievingly. I didn't want him to harm my mother.

"I've never really been kind to the human kind but I assure pet I won't stop now even for you."

What am I going to do?

"Stay away from me!" I yelled at him and began running towards my house.

I looked behind me to see him gone. I sighed in relief. Then I bumped into someone and fell backwards towards the cement. I looked up and gasped. He stood in front of me.

"Careless pet. You shouldn't look back when you're running."

I stood up and passed him and continued to run back home. Why couldn't everything be back to normal? I liked my life when I was drowning in misery. When I said I wanted the routine to change I didn't mean like this.

I backed up and attempted to run again but I couldn't because he caught me. I struggled in his grip but I wasn't strong enough.

"Stop struggling and make it easier on yourself. I'm trying to be kind here."

"Then let me go." I said attempting to get out of his grip again. It wouldn't suffice. He touched my neck. God those were cold hands.

"Such a nice smell. You have the smell of blood all over you. What have you been doing the past few days?" What does he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I asked voicing my question.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Have you been damaging yourself lately?" Karasu whispered in my ear before biting down on my neck. Blood leaked out and he began licking it. I shuddered at the sensation and felt dizzy. I just self-mutilated myself a few minutes ago. I struggled to stay conscious.

This isn't good. I struggled to get out but he still proved stronger. I tried hitting him but it didn't even faze him. Someone help!

He transported us back at that place where he killed that guy. No I don't want to be here. He began to tear off my clothes. I prefer them on.

"Someone help!" I screamed out.

"No one can help you pet. To them your voice isn't hearable."

Dammit anyone! Kurama! I yelled out mentally. I don't know if anyone really can hear me but still… Why did I call out Kurama?

All I remembered was intense pain and soon I blacked out.

* * *

Normal POV

Kurama heard the phone ring. He decided to stay at the house because he didn't want to be among the populace. He wondered how did stepdaughter and stepmother actually become friends. It was a stupid miracle to him. The phone rang for about four times before he answered it. He almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Could you pick me up?" Shuuichi asked on the other end of the line.

"Sure where are you?" Kurama answered.

"Actually I have no idea," he said giggling a bit. Kurama noticed that he sounded like shit. That didn't sound to good. Plus he'd have an angered mother on his heels. He didn't wish for it.

"Just describe where you are and I'll come get you."

"Everything looks like it's been torn. I'm outside this big building. I think it looks familiar."

"Stay there." Kurama said hanging up the phone. He then got out putting on the stupid human illusion and sent off to where he found Shuuichi the first time. By the middle of the inevitable trip, it began raining. He cursed. He covered his head and began running. Shuuichi might get a fever because it is raining and Kurama will probably be at the worst end of it.

He finally made it to the building where he last time got Shuuichi from and saw him leaning on the house. But that wasn't what surprised him, no; it was the revealing cuts all over his arms and legs. Shuuichi was dressed in a huge t-shirt that covered him and shorts.

Shuuichi turned to face him and smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't come, it was raining," he said, "You know I should've never taken a walk. I mean now I can't even walk. It hurts to move. Heh." He chuckled.

Kurama shook out of it and picked him up, carrying him bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Shuuichi asked panicking and began trying to get out of his grip.

"I'm bringing you back, what does it look like?" Kurama answered harshly trying to keep his package still.

"Oh? The last man didn't take me home. He took me here," Shuuichi said laughing a bit about the whole situation that he got himself into. "I didn't like his hands they were too cold. He kept on touching me. I didn't like it. But he said it was payment for what he did. He touched me around here like this," Shuuichi said and trailed his hand softly from Kurama's temple, to his cheek, down his neck, and stopped at the vertex of the collarbone. Shuuichi stopped his talking and rested his head on Kurama's chest.

Kurama thanked Inari-sama that he stopped. He had a feeling on what he went through. He couldn't believe it. He finally made it back at the house and was relieved that no one was there yet. He then took Shuuichi upstairs and placed him on the bed. He picked out some clothes and began to undress him. Shuuichi panicked and thrashed around. Kurama ceased his actions and waited until Shuuichi calmed down. He stopped thrashing after a minute and sat up. He stood up, took the clothes and tossed them to the floor. He then looked in Kurama's direction. His eyes were blank.

"Do you want your payment too?" Shuuichi said. He pushed Kurama down on the bed surprising him and crawled on top of him. His face was inches away from the kitsune's. He kissed him on the lips then stopped when the kitsune didn't respond. "You don't want this? You were eager the first time." He said and kissed him again more passionately this time.

Kurama growled, flipped their positions and slapped Shuuichi on the face. Shuuichi stared wide-eyed for a moment, suddenly coming back to his senses. Kurama narrowed his eyes. As much as he would love to do it, he didn't want it under false conditions. He'd be on an inevitable guilt trip.

"Are you finally in your right mind?" Kurama asked harshly. Shuuichi didn't answer. Kurama got off him and opened the door. "Change your clothes so you wont catch a fever." He said softly before walking out and shutting it.

Shuuichi did as instructed. He crawled on his bed and buried his face in the pillow. He began crying.

Kurama listened from the outside. He was tempted to go back in and comfort the redhead but decided against it. It might cause more problems. He walked down the stairs sensing that the others were coming. He knew that they would be suspicious that he was standing outside Shuuichi's room.

This was only the beginning.

$$$$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	9. Part 9: Push Me

A Habit 

Response to Reviewers:

nicknack9: Thanks! LOL!

Dark-Koorime: I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

Part 9: Push Me

It's been a week and Shiori started suspecting Shuuichi's odd behavior. He slept all day and she never saw him come down for any meal at all. While going to work she entrusted everyone else to make sure he ate. The only one she really trusted was the youko but then again she didn't know. She can sense that something is wrong with her son and somehow the fox demon knows something. She knew that it was not right to pry but it was a matter of urgency. If something was wrong with her baby she had to know otherwise if she found out on her own the others would be at the worst end of it.

During the week Kurama was the one who brought Shuuichi his food. He would always find him on the bed sleeping but turned the other direction, his back facing him. But when he came back to check on him the food was partially eaten. He sighed in relief at that. But then Shiori was starting to get suspicious. She always sent him curious glances. If she actually confronted him he wondered whether he should tell her the truth or not, most likely the latter. She can't find out otherwise something might happen.

Shuuichi did stay bed ridden. He didn't want to go out there otherwise the others might catch on that something happened, they probably already do, especially his mother. He knew mothers have a special sense where they knew something was wrong with their child. He hated lying to her but he couldn't tell her she might tell everyone else. Kurama already knew what happened and he was surprised that he didn't tell anyone else. He knew that Kurama brought him food but he didn't give a signal that he was awake to see it. When Kurama would leave he'd eat it. He did shower everyday only when everyone wasn't around to hear it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at all. He realized that he's been getting weaker because of the new cuts that have been recent. He felt dirty and would scrub himself until he bled. He'd open old wounds. He didn't care. Nothing interested him anymore.

Kurama opened his door to check on Shuuichi. He was surprised that he wasn't bed ridden. Shuuichi sat up with his legs bended, parallel to his chest and his forehead resting on the knees, his arms were around his legs to keep them up. Shuuichi was aware of someone entering his room but didn't give any reaction to it. A hand rested on his shoulder. He tensed up. He then looked to who it was afraid of who was there with him now. He was relieved to find Kurama there.

"Feeling better?" Kurama asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Shuuichi just nodded. Kurama let go and sat in front of him. "You're mother has been nagging me about you. You better tell her something she'll believe. I think she might come after me with that broom of hers." He stood up and began walking away when suddenly he was embraced from behind. He stopped.

"Don't leave, please. I don't want to be alone," Shuuichi pleaded softly still with his arms around him and his head resting on his back. Kurama sighed and grasped Shuuichi's hands and separated them from his hold.

"Alright," he said and sat beside Shuuichi's lying form. Then Shuuichi placed his hand over his that was resting on the bed, which surprised the kitsune but he allowed it.

Hiei was right. He's getting weak.

* * *

Shuuichi woke up to some destruction. Of course that never has happened before so he couldn't grasp the situation. Mostly, from his point of view, it was from the bathroom. That would mean…

He quickly got up and rushed over. He saw Kurama rummaging through the cabinets and under the carpets. With the growing pile of 'his' razors, he knew exactly what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Shuuichi said making an attempt to grab the razors in the sink but his hands were seized. "Hey let go! Look, they belong to me so give them back."

"Look kid, if you wanted to die so badly you should've just got run over by a car already. Besides the more you want it the more you're not going to get it. There are always interruptions and in your life kid, I happen to be an interruption. What would your mother say to this? She'd be devastated and I know how you care for her. She'd be grieving if you died," Kurama said trying the get the words into Shuuichi's head. Shuuichi would've glared at him as he glared back. He grinned.

"You thought I did it because I wanted to kill myself? Ha! That's a laugh," he said looking at Kurama's shocked face, "It never really was for that reason, if it was I would've died a long time ago. I only did it for fun. And if I managed to actually go through with it then I did. But it was never for that reason. It was just fun. Besides, even if you did trash the blades I'll still be able to find something else. There are plenty of instruments here."

"You're nuts."

"Yes well that does say a lot doesn't it? It sucks still playing the game doesn't it? I'm still waiting for game over and it seems opportunity has already presented itself. It doesn't matter what you tell my mom. I'll just come up with some other story and of course she'd believe yours over mine."

Kurama didn't say anything. He just let go of his grip on Shuuichi's hands and took the blades.

"It's not my place to tell but if your mother ever comes at me with that broom, I'll make sure to kill you myself and deny you that choice." He said and left.

"Kill me? Who the hell does he think he is?" Shuuichi muttered to himself, "Mother would kill him first."

* * *

It was a tense atmosphere at dinner. That is what you'd expect especially if it was silent. Hiei, Shiori, and Kana were annoyed, Yuusuke didn't give a shit, and the other two…is a different story.

The whole thing is ridiculous. Kurama couldn't believe that he was in verbal fights with the kid. Feh, he found it ridicule. After all he did for the kid. He sensed the rippling of the atmosphere. Can't say that he was safe.

Shuuichi was in a similar situation but didn't outwardly show it. Plus he found it annoying. Just because of what happened earlier you think you could forgive and forget, but nooo, you have to wait on it. Sadly to say he's pissed. He could just excuse himself and start cutting but then Kurama might just follow. There were other methods besides razors anyways. His were taken by Kurama earlier if you noted back.

"Okay that is it!" Kana said angered and dragged Shuuichi to one of the nearby room where they wouldn't be heard. Shiori sighed.

"She's right." She said and stood up. She grabbed Kurama by the collar of his shirt and dragged him somewhere leaving Yuusuke and Hiei looking in confusion. They just shrugged it off.

% Kana and Shuuichi %

"What the hell is going on?" Kana asked bluntly studying him with her gaze.

"Nothing," Shuuichi replied a bit nervously.

"Don't lie to me Minamino, I can tell there's something going on between the baka kitsune and you."

"It's nothing."

"What did you two have a lover's spat of something?" she said casually and noted the blushing face of her half-brother.

"No, we're not lovers and we didn't have a spat!" Shuuichi fumed. He couldn't believe that his half-sister was implying that he and the fox demon were together.

"Right," she said unbelievably.

% Shiori and Kurama %

"What the hell happened?" Shiori asked sternly. She'd be damned if this youko hurt her son emotionally or physically.

"Nothing," Kurama merely answered.

"Like hell nothing! Whatever the hell is going on between you and my baby better stop right now otherwise I'd hit you repeatedly. And believe me, you'll probably be dead before you even reach 'sane central'. Now spill!"

"Nothing is going on! That 'baby' of yours really needs to watch his tongue."

"Lover's spat?" she said bluntly.

"To that brat? No, and don't assume anything woman. You need to teach that mentally ill child of yours to get it together. Otherwise people might see how poorly raised he was." If Kurama were in his right mind right now he'd actually think about what he was saying especially to HER. This didn't bode well for the youko.

A bomb exploded.

A few minutes later the silver-haired youko was rubbing the bumps on his head that were created by Shiori. He forgot about the woman's reaction about talking about her son like that, this coming from a mother who can't see the truth. Kana, Yuusuke, and Hiei tried not to laugh while Shuuichi kept his cool and went to get some ice from the freezer instructed by his mother. You couldn't really tell what he was feeling at the moment but if you look close enough you could see the glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Damn brat this is all your fault," Kurama said still feeling the pain, being human she was way to powerful for one. Shuuichi heard that comment and with the little ice pack he aimed and… hit! "Real funny," he muttered as he grabbed the ice pack from his face and placed it at the back of his head where it hurt.

$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruc.: I know it's probably boring but I'm kinda on writers block right now.

Like it? Review!


	10. Part 10: Prey Captured

A Habit

Response to reviewers:

What2callmyself: Well, I tried to update as fast as I could. I'm trying to get this story done before I start school again. That's such a bummer, I only have about five days! Anyways thanks!

nicknack9: Thanks! Your advice really worked! Here's an update!

LizxAznxDragonz: I'm glad you like! Thanks!

sakurasango: I'm glad you think it's not boring but anyways here's an update! Thanks!

jus Kita: I've updated! Thanks!

Part 10: Prey Captured

Shuuichi rejoiced. Well it's because he gets to stay home alone. The others were out on some separate mission because Koenma didn't have anyone else to go and fetch his baby toys he lost, as stated by Yuusuke. It just so happens that Koenma lost a very important artifact that could be dangerous to anyone especially himself and his father, Enma.

The four of them had to find out where it was taken and retrieve it. Yuusuke complained because he didn't want to go on another treasure hunt since Kurama stole something from the vault before. It took him a while to get it back since Hiei refused to help. Ain't that unsurprising. Well they're looking for a sword. Though it may not look like much but whoever has it can live like a god! Kurama sulked, as he didn't think of it the first time when he came into the vault. He saw it but never paid much attention because it didn't look like much but a cracked broken sword. Look what he missed. Right now the four of them were in Makai. Kana began swapping at the plants they passed, pissing off Kurama.

"Damn, why did the culprit have to be in the Makai? Is this like demons thieve hideout?" Kana complained.

"You got something against that, girl?" Kurama said to her menacingly.

"No, only particular thieves. If you were someone else and not on my nice list I would've been referring to you."

"Nice to know I'm noticed."

"Shut up and let's just find whoever this guy is and retrieve it so we could go back," Yuusuke said obviously not wanting to stay in the Makai any longer.

"Yes, my lord," Kana stated sarcastically and sensed around the area. She had the strongest senses of spotting energies, didn't matter what kind. She could sense them better even farther than Hiei's jagan. But there's no need to tell him that.

As they came to a clearing, Kana rejoiced! There were a group of demons that were in need of an ass kicking since one of them held the sword description of Koenma and picture.

"Finally! A demon in need of an ass kicking!" Yuusuke and Kana stated at the same time. They both charged at the group and began taking them down one by one while Hiei and Kurama just sat there watching. Since the two of them will get the chance when the other demons realized that they were just sitting there instead of fighting. A demon, obviously the leader, began to retreat with their artifact. But Kurama trapped him when a surrounding tree root caught him by the leg, keeping him in one place.

Kurama noticed that the demon didn't use the sword to chop off the root. If the demon stole it then he should've known that he could chop it off and escape because the sword wasn't really broken, it just looked that way. They've been tricked. He growled in annoyance at the waste of time they spent there. He calmly walked up the demon. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where's the real culprit?" Kurama asked harshly. The demon didn't answer and just cowered.

"Hey, the baka kitsune just asked you a question. Now answer him and he might let you live," Kana said forgetting about calling Kurama by his real name.

"I don't know!" the demon answered.

"Wrong answer." Kana punched him in the stomach.

"Okay. He told us to stage this. So he could get something else." The demon said.

"What something else?"

"I don't know! He just said something about some red-haired beauty or something along those lines. Please I told you all I know!" the demon pleaded pathetically.

"Thank you." Kana said and took the sword from the demon's hands. He knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Wait, I thought you said you'd let me live?" the demon said staring in horror.

"Oh did I say that? You heard me wrong. I said the baka kitsune might let you live, I never said anything about the rest of us." She explained before stabbing the useless sword through the demon instantly killing him.

"Piece of filth. C'mon let's go. We've got to figure out whatever the hell this demon is after. Now that I think about it do you think he could be referring to my otouto?" she said her sentence hanging in the air. When they realized what she said the four of them took off running towards the portal that led to the ningenkai. They just hoped they weren't too late.

---------------------------------------

Shuuichi snapped his eyes open. He realized that he fell asleep. It was kinda weird that he was actually being alert when he heard the door slam open when he was asleep. There Kana and the others barged in the living room. He looked at them annoyed. He was actually dreaming of nothing and they had to go and ruin his nice dreamless sleep. He scowled at them.

"What the hell are you guys doing barging in like that? Didn't you take into consideration that I might be asleep?" Shuuichi said obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, otouto, we were just worried that your ass was actually about to get kidnapped," Kana said in the same annoyance.

"Really? As you can see I'm still here doing nothing. Now be quiet." He said and walked up to his room.

"Ooh, how dare he talk to me like that! Baka kitsune, show him some manners or something. I'm sure he'll listen to you more than any of us."

"Do it yourself. You are his family member," Kurama responded.

"God dammit!"

They heard a rush of footsteps going down the stairs. Shuuichi ran up to them and was breathing a bit more. He was the one running down the stairs.

"Kana, my dear onee-san, why the hell do you always have to be right?" Shuuichi said hiding behind her as demons came through the windows and doors and down the stairs.

"Ooh, mother is not going to be pleased that she has to pay for the broken windows and doors," Kana commented.

"Just shut up and help us kill them all," Yuusuke said beginning to blast the demons with his spirit gun. Hiei zipped through killing his portion real quickly. They were just low-level demons so they were easy to take care of.

"Well isn't that a great appetizer, I'm still waiting for the main course," Kana said.

"Kana! Don't jinx it!" Shuuichi scolded her not wanting to be in the way in case something does come though.

"Relax otouto, we'll take care of it."

"Yeah right," he muttered.

"You should listen little girl you might learn something from the young," a voice that was all too familiar on Shuuichi's mind, said. He saw Karasu appear in front of them. In his hand was the sword that the four of them were looking for.

"Hey, if you give that back then maybe Koenma might go easy on you," Kana said.

"Maybe but I like this new equipment that I acquired. It does have its uses."

"Why can't you bad guys always pick the easy way?"

"Because then you detectives would get bored. It's not fun when the competition isn't participating."

"You're right. Well then I guess we're just going to have to kick your ass to get it back."

Kana charged at him and they began the dance of death. She punched at him but he dodged. Kana was on the offensive. The others just looked at the scene and decided to warm up some popcorn for the show. Unfortunately they never got their popcorn because other demons went and began to attack them. Shuuichi cursed mentally at Kana. Hey, she was the one who jinxed it. He ducked out of the way when a demon reached to grab him.

Kurama, noticing that Shuuichi was defenseless, went to fend off the demons that were after him. He pushed Shuuichi behind him while he took care of the demons also getting help from the local plant life around the house. Shuuichi apparently felt useless. He felt bad that he couldn't do anything to help. He saw some demons ganging up on Kurama. He wondered why. A demon escaped Kurama's sight and reached to him. He kicked the demon in the face using some things he knew. But it didn't do much. He soon was trapped as a demon held him.

"Hey let go you unhygienic demon," Shuuichi said struggling to get out of the demon's grip.

"Hold him still. We've got what we came for; let's go. The rest of you can deal with them as you wish," Karasu said while the demon and him disappeared with Shuuichi.

"You coward! Come back here!" Kana yelled as they vanished.

"Shit," Yuusuke cursed as the demons began full force attacking. Kana rolled her eyes.

"Stand back everyone. This is going to be one hell of a storm," she said.

She stood still and glowed a faint green color. Soon the winds started picking up. It was impossible because they were inside but the demons destroyed the windows. The winds sliced at the remaining demons that were there. The house smelled heavily of blood since Kana decided that it would be better that way.

"Did you have to leave a mess?" Yuusuke said.

"No, I just don't know how to do that part yet. Now c'mon we need to find my mother to tell her what happened." She said as the four of them went off.

$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: I know this chapter probably sucked but I'm still working on it! Thanks for the reviews! Don worry pplz, this story is almost at it's end. Maybe about three chapters left!

Like it? Review!


	11. Part 11: Invitations

A Habit

Response to reviewers:

jus Kita: I've updated as fast as I could! Thanks!

LilxAznxDragonz: Here's the next chapter! Thanks!

What2callmyself: Well here's one down and two more to go! I think I might be able to squeeze the last chapter in before school starts! Thanks!

Part 11: Invitations

The four of them went to see no Shiori at work. It became suspicious when she never returned home at all. Now they have another case in their hands.

---------------------------------------

Shuuichi furiously tried to pick the locks on the chain that was holding him there. Unfortunately for him, there were no locks to pick. The manacles were spelled so the caster would be the only one to take it off. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall of his 'cage'. He closed his eyes and wondered how the hell did he get into this mess in the first place. He decided not to think about it and just sleep. At least the accommodations were not that bad.

As he was about to fall asleep the door opened and the guards came in with some food. Shuuichi glared at them, making them laugh because he was tied up and couldn't do anything. He just sighed and looked at the food as they left after he acquired what he needed. He stole the keys from the guard that set his food on the bed for him. Unfortunately it was only the keys to get out through the door. Oh well, he looked at his food and saw that it was…normal. At least he was fed well. They treated him as if he were some prince or something that was locked up because he would run out again. He didn't care. As long he was taken care of then it's okay.

He dug in.

---------------------------------------

He glanced around the walls of his prison. It was so boring and he had nothing to do. Sleeping was out of the question because that's all he'd been doing. He sighed and buried his face in the pillow. He looked at the door when he heard it open. He heard a familiar voice in rage. To say it sounded like his mother. Who, none other than his mother, was sent through the door crashing into the other bed. Why the hell did they have to be so rough?

"Jerks. Can't treat a woman with respect," Shiori muttered. She didn't notice that she had another occupant with her.

"Yeah, but they sure feed you good here," Shuuichi spoke up. She turned to him and rushed beside him.

"Shuuichi, honey, is there a reason that you're here?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, we were attacked and then these disgusting demons got me. I was taken here chained to the bed, and then I was bored out of my mind till you came here, mother."

"Oh, okay. When I get my hands on that baka kitsune I'll be sure to give him one hell of a beating." She stated.

"Mother, wouldn't you get arrested for animal abuse?"

"He isn't an animal, he's a demon. There's a big, huge difference."

"Oh, I guess you're right out that. Well I'm afraid that he might come after me."

"Well if he's going to came after you for wrong reasons come to me and I'll show him that he wouldn't have a chance in hell."

"OH mother, I know why I'm so grateful to you. You suffer so much for me. I'm so glad that you're my mother." Shiori rolled her eyes.

"Don't act sarcastic to me young man. I will not tolerate such behavior. Right now we need to get out of here before something bad happens to us. Now do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah, only if you can help me out of my restraints then I guess I could help." Shiori glanced at them and noticed that they were spelled. She discovered her heritage. She was the great times 999 granddaughter of the fox-goddess, Inari. What a small world. Inari was the one who came to her and told her of Shuuichi's little kidnap. She knew that the demons would come after her next. She placed her hand around the manacle on her son's wrist and concentrated. Soon it fell into a pile of ashes. Shuuichi looked at it in surprise.

"Mother, is there something you wish to tell me?" Shuuichi said as he took out the keys he hid and began to unlock the cell door.

"No time Shuuichi, honey. We've got to get out of here after we steal the sword from the crow. Then I'll explain everything. Now move it," she said in desperation as Shuuichi got the door open and they walked out cautiously. No time in getting caught. Shiori led the way because she remembered. Shuuichi probably didn't because he's been here for a couple of days.

She carefully looked around and tried to find the main room. She knew that the others would be there as well. She saw the crow send something she knew it was an invite. To what? She didn't know. She checked behind her to see if Shuuichi was following. Of course he picked the right time to disappear. But she was sure that he was there a moment ago. How did he disappear without her knowledge? Now she had to find him too.

'Just great, I didn't know he'd be this disobedient when there's danger,' Shiori thought and continued forward. Before she left she was faced with the crow and her son who was held captive.

"You don't have to look further, he's right here." The crow said. Then she was quickly grabbed and held still.

"I have to congratulate you on escaping. I guess you did learn a few more tricks before I could get to you."

"Yeah being a step ahead does help," Shiori responded.

"When do they come?"

"Hmm… Maybe tomorrow, in a week, or maybe never!"

"No I think you're wrong, I think they should be here in about a few more hours. In the meantime I think your accommodations are suited for you." Karasu said carrying Shuuichi by the front of his shirt. It was kinda uncomfortable because he wasn't tall enough.

"Hey put me down you bastard!" Shuuichi yelled trying to get out but knew it was futile.

"Why would I do that?"

Karasu noticed that Shiori destroyed the demons and was now aiming at his back. He sighed in defeat. He turned around just in time to block the attack with the sword making it hit some other part of the walls. Shiori cursed.

"Don't be sad. You should've known I'd have this with me. Unless Koenma didn't mention it to you."

"Well it's not like I like him but he should've at least told me," Shiori said, annoyed.

"Have a seat, the show will begin in a few hours." Karasu said as a chair pulled up behind Shiori and tied her down. She struggled but knew it would be pointless. She sighed. 'The baka kitsune better give me a piece of beating up the stupid crow,' she thought.

Thoughts of revenge are so sweet.

---------------------------------------

The four of them raced around town trying to find the location Shiori left for them. Apparently she knew where they were going. Oh and she reminded them to be careful. Though they probably didn't need it but right now they needed luck. Finding this address isn't all that easy.

---------------------------------------

Shuuichi struggled against his bounds. Talking across the room to his mother wasn't all that fun. Plus being tied up and suspended from the ceiling isn't all that comfortable. He was tired and he felt like sleeping but being in his situation it wasn't possible. Karasu was out somewhere saying something like he had to entertain some guests or something.

Soon enough the others were thrown in and trapped in some orb sphere thingy. Finally boredom has been relieved. He was aware that his mother was about to die of boredom, as would he.

"Aah! Ooh," Shuuichi sounded out as he was cut off from the ceiling and thumped on the floor rather uncomfortable. His bonds were loose but he wasn't out of the bushes yet. He winced a bit at the minimal pain he felt.

"Hey next time can you please place at least a trampoline or pillows? This floor isn't as soft," Shuuichi said obviously forgetting where he was at the moment.

"Otouto, didn't you ever think of running and getting us out of here?! We're in real danger right now!" Kana yelled out.

"Well then why didn't you say so?"

"I thought you were smart."

"Well sor-hey!" Shuuichi was held captive with an arm around his neck.

"Hey, let go you old, sick, masochist, perverted crow!" he said trying to pull the arm off of him so he could go away.

"I can't do that my dear. I've been waiting for this for a millennia." Karasu said licking his neck. He wasn't oblivious to the jealous and murderous glare the kitsune sent him.

"Stop that!"

"It's time. Welcome everyone. I hope you're going to enjoy the game because at the end it's game over for you and the rest of the world."

$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: Well one down, and about two more to go!

Like it? Review!


	12. Part 12: Final Battle

A Habit

Response to reviewers:

LilxAznxDragonz: Well I've updated! Thanks!

apocalipticoblivion: I've updated as fast as I could! Thanks!

What2callmyself: Here's the next chappie! Thanks!

tbiris: Here's what happens next! Thanks!

Part 12: Final Battle

"It's time. Welcome everyone. I hope you enjoy the game because at the end it's game over for you and the rest of the world."

Shiori didn't like this. As she saw her son sitting on some table chained up, so he wouldn't escape, and lit candles surrounding him. Shuuichi didn't like his situation either. It looked like he was going to be sacrificed or worse summon some spirit to take over his body. Most likely it seemed to be latter. Kana also noticed the importance of the ritual. The candles were set a certain way. The crow was going to replace a different spirit in Shuuichi's body. Damn that sucked. She liked her otouto the way he is.

"Hey! Do you know how dangerous this is?" she yelled at Karasu.

"Oh yes I do. But I know it will not fail."

"How the hell would you know that?"

"Because, it's very simple to summon a dead god in his reincarnated body."

"What the hell?"

"It's true. Every millennium I've been sealed back into the dark hole he put me thought. Each one was a descendant. They were all descendants but they were not he. So I've had to wait. And now I finally found him and this time I plan to seal him away. But I do not wish to fight your brother; I wish to fight him. This time I'll win."

"You seriously have some issues," Shuuichi muttered. He was not enjoying this at all. Him, a reincarnated god? There is something really wrong with this guy. Of course he looked back when his mother somehow made the restraints into dust. So there could be some truth to this. It seemed like he was going to lose his mind for a while or worse, he won't get it back!

"Hey if you guys got any bright ideas, now would be a good time to act them out!" he called out desperately. He did not want to become a puppet.

Karasu began chanting. Shuuichi was stating to feel himself slip away, like going to sleep. This isn't good. He fought for consciousness. He was slowly loosing his mind.

Kana and the others tried to burst the bubble of the shield they're encased in so they could reach Shuuichi before he lost his mind and become someone else. Unfortunately they couldn't. Soon they felt it, a power like no other. Shiori braced herself as she felt the winds almost as sharp as knives. Luckily they were slicing at her restraints setting her free. The winds also sliced through the force field that was holding the four of them. Shiori ran to their side.

"We've got to get out of here. They're just going to torch this place down." Shiori said.

"But what about Shuuichi? We can't just leave him," Kana argued.

"No one's going anywhere." Shuuichi said as the others felt themselves locked in some type of force field, again.

"Damn it all, is it like lock up the detectives day?" Kana complained, "Otouto this isn't funny."

"He's not here at the moment. I'm in control now," 'Shuuichi' said. Well it wasn't really him it was some god spirit that the crow summoned. He was now standing about ten feet away from Karasu.

"Okay, now can you please just kill him so we do not have to go through this again? Make it snappy. Unlike you people I don't wish to stand up for another few hours."

"As you wish. So Karasu what have you summoned me for?"

"Is it that oblivious? To kill you of course. Though I'm rather disappointed that you made me wait this long to kill you. Though I'm rather glad you haven't changed a bit. Always to the point, aren't you Shinda?" Karasu responded.

"You've got to be shittin' me," Shiori muttered under her breath. Kana was thinking the same thing.

"Language, mother. I'm ashamed that you would be a potty mouth," Kana responded.

"Let's just get started. After all your sister wanted it snappy," Karasu said before charging at Shuuichi – Shinda – whoever it is. Shinda (A/N: I'll just refer to him as Shinda for now until Shuuichi's back in control) jumped out of the way and landed a few feet away.

"What happened, the body could not channel your power?" Karasu taunted.

"Of course it can," Shinda responded. He outstretched his hand and a sword appeared. It looked very much like the one Karasu had.

They held it out in front of them, the tips almost touching. Then as if in a silent agreement they both charged at the other and swords clashed, performing the dance of death. They matched each other blow for blow. It was at a stalemate. The audience was just looking in awe. Noting that it was much better than the movies. After about one last sword strikes it flew out of their hands leaving them weaponless.

Now they began to throw energy balls at each other. Well Karasu threw those bombs he's famous for. None had been able to land a blow on the other.

"So you've gotten slower, Shinda. Is it because you're not capable of releasing all of your energy in case you destroy your heir?" Karasu said amused, as they stood once again face-to-face. Shinda just glared.

"No, if I release it all I would destroy everything. In the modern days, now, is too crowded," Shinda, answered.

"Well then I'm just going to have to make you."

They charged at each other again, this time landing fist blows. But it didn't last very long because Karasu got the upper hand. He trapped Shinda in a headlock around his neck, choking him.

"You're not as skilled. C'mon Shinda, I didn't summon you all the way here for a sissy fight like this," Karasu said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not finished, yet," Shinda said. He elbowed him in the stomach, grabbed his arm and flipped him over on his back. He lifted his foot to smack Karasu in the face but he rolled out of the way. Karasu then kicked Shinda on the back making him lose his balance for a bit but wasn't able to block Karasu's punch that came next. He was sent sprawling on the ground to the wall. He was now suffering a backache. He shakily stood up and looked around for the crow. He couldn't see him. Cautiously he got into a defensive stance in case anything came his way.

A spear breezed by his face making a scratch on his cheek but it embedded in the wall behind him. He looked up to see the crow on the second floor ready with another spear in his hand. 'Two could play at that game,' Shinda thought. He pulled the spear out of the wall and held it. He stared the crow in the eyes and ran. He made a leap and was ready for the kick that Karasu was about to land on him. He used the spear as a shield so Karasu kicked it instead. The momentum sent him flying across to the other side. He hit his back on the wall for the second time. He cursed.

Shinda shakily stood up using the spear as a cane. He looked at Karasu who leaned casually on the railing.

"Well, well, you are as good as before. Are you finally seeing that I've grown much stronger than before?" Karasu said. Shinda glared at him.

"What's with the evil look? We're all familiar with each other."

Shinda ran around to meet the crow while he dodged bombs that the crow made. There were a few close calls when it almost blasted him to smithereens.

"Are you sure we're safe under here?" Yuusuke spoke.

"No, but I'm sure you can take it," Shiori answered.

Shinda and Karasu met up in the middle and began fighting with the spears this time. Still they were at some stalemate.

"You're getting sloppy. Or you're not really there any more and time has run out? Shuuichi?" Karasu said. Of course Shinda's time had run out, so Shuuichi was now in control. He looked in surprise. He is so dead meat right now. His back was arching against the railing and he was about to fall off any time now. He kicked Karasu off him and fell. He stuck the spear out using it as his spring. He flipped to his feet.

Shuuichi sensed impending doom on him. He looked up to see a bomb headed his way. He quickly avoided it and shielded his eyes as it made contact with the ground. But the force of the blast was stronger than before and sent him sliding across the ground again. Well not technically, but it was his body that is being used as some stupid punching bag.

"And to think I enjoy being tossed around," Shuuichi muttered softly before trying to get up. His body was so tired. Looked like 'Grandpa' could handle it more than he could. A shadow loomed over him. 'Oh shit,' he thought. He tried to get up but a foot pressed on his chest making him stay down. His fingers twitched. He felt something.

"Well it looks like this is your end and the end of your family and friends. What a waste. But then again I have what I've always wanted. So goodbye." Karasu said holding up the sword and ready to strike. Shuuichi grasped the other sword and shot out. Blood dripped on his face.

"I think you're mistaken. You're the one who has to say goodbye," Shuuichi said and twisted the sword to kill him. He stood up and watched the crow fall to the ground. He was still alive a little.

"Don't worry pet, this isn't all I've prepared for you."

After he said those words a black hole appeared in the middle of the room and began sucking everything into it.

"Lets see you get out of this," Karasu said and stabbed Shuuichi in the calf. He collapsed and tried to stand up but the harsh winds prevented him from doing so.

On the other side the others were looking for him thought the winds.

"Shuuichi?" Kana and Shiori called out. They looked through but couldn't find him. Kurama saw him. Shuuichi couldn't move or get up at all.

"You go on ahead. I'll get him," Kurama said and took off to get to the other side before anyone could protest. It was hard to cross over to the other side because of the harsh winds but he made it there. He saw that Shuuichi was in no condition to walk. He dashed quickly to Shuuichi and picked him up, carrying him bridal style. As he was about to go back the way he came he found that they were blocked.

"Damn it all," he muttered. Kurama looked around for another door or escape route.

"Baka kitsune, over there," Shuuichi mumbled in his hazy state and pointed behind them. Kurama mumbled something incoherent before proceeding through the door. He was met with a dark hallway.

"Now what brat?" he said annoyed.

"Shut up." Shuuichi lazily waved his hand and the hall was lit with candles. Kurama then ran down the hall. Of course it would've been easy had not the ceiling started to crumble.

"Ah shit." Kurama ran as fast as he could with the burden in his arms. They came to an intersection. "Where now?" Shuuichi pointed to the right. He vaguely remembered something there. Unfortunately before they could reach the door at the end they fell through a trap door. It soon became very dark.

-------------------------------------

Kurama was the first to wake. Apparently he had a very huge headache from getting his head hit on a pile of rocks. Ouch. He sat up after gaining some semblance of sight and looked around. It was dark you could barely see in front of you. The light only came from the top of the cage. Now how the hell is he going to get out of there?

As he was about to stand up but something heavy was on his lap. He then remembered Shuuichi. Shiori would kill him if he didn't return with him. Now he needed to find a way to get out of there. Plants were so out of the question because there was no plant life around in the ground and the plants he has in his hair are basically meat-eating plants. How unfortunate. 'Maybe if I wake up the brat?' he thought.

"Don't bother. He'll be out at about a few more hours. Or luckily for you in minutes," he heard a familiar voice say. Kurama looked up to see the crow five feet away from them. He was alive and well except for the blood running down his stomach.

"What the hell? I thought you were dead?" Kurama voiced out.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong kitsune. The boy got the wrong weapon. It was a lucky shot that he was able to scratch me. But anyways, I still have some unfinished business. Now why don't you hand him over, and I'll let you live."

"Go to hell."

"I've been there. If you don't cooperate, I'll send you there myself."

"Try me."

"As you wish."

They both continued fighting. Apparently Karasu still had the upper hand. Kurama was loosing badly. 'Damn stupid bombs,' he mentally cursed and dodged another bomb. He lost his footing and slipped, which was not a good sign. He mentally cursed himself again. Now he was trapped. Bomb surrounded him everywhere. The only hope he has is counting on Shuuichi to wake up like in a few seconds because he was about to be blown to bits. He didn't like the idea very much.

Karasu stood in front of him. Kurama was suffering a few slash marks across his chest and a big injury on his leg and arm. He was bleed profusely. He tried getting up but couldn't.

"Well, well, look at you. You look pretty beaten up," Karasu commented.

"No thanks to you," Kurama responded.

"Yes, well, you have to thank yourself for that."

"I guess I should."

"Hmm…anyways, any last words?"

"Yeah, game over."

"Hn, I could've said that better myself. You have no emotion in saying it baka kitsune," Shuuichi said from where he used to be lying unconscious. "And you know, you do look pretty beat up. Are you taking good care of yourself?"

"Stupid brat." Kurama muttered.

"I love you too."

"Isn't that sweet. Pet I think we have some unfinished business." Karasu turned his attention to Shuuichi.

"Yes we do. But you have one ticket to death."

(A/N: Okay people I'm like so tired and I couldn't come up with some stupid fight scene again so we'll skip ahead.)

"You may have won this time pet, but I will kill you the next time," Karasu said before disappearing. Shuuichi sighed in relief. He was lucky he barely came out with a few major injuries. He looked around the room and spotted Kurama sitting down leaning against the wall. He quickly rushed over to his side and checked him over. He was still alive if that was what you wanted to know. He had to wait for the kitsune to wake up before they went. He didn't want to carry him.

$$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: Yes! This story is almost finished! Just one last chapter to go!

Like it? Review!


	13. Part 13: My Happy Ending

A Habit

Response to reviewers:

jus Kita: I've updated as fast as I could! Thanks!

Part 13: My Happy Ending

The kitsune naturally took his sweet time waking up. Actually he wasn't conscious and Shuuichi was getting impatient. He was deciding on how to wake the unconscious kitsune. There was the slap him silly till he wakes up, yelling in his ear, shake him awake, or hit him over the head. Decisions, decisions…

He did heal the kitsune's major injuries and figured he'd wake up soon but that wasn't the case. Now he was impatient and would like to get back home. He did not, did not want to carry the kitsune all the way back. He shook him to wake him up. That didn't work. Then he hit him over the head, which didn't work either. Then he slapped him, which didn't work also. Shuuichi sighed. The kitsune was out like a light. There was another option but he didn't want to do it. But it was for his use. He wanted to get back home in a soft bed and sleeping, not this crappy excuse for a floor.

Shuuichi took a deep breath and pressed his lips on Kurama's. He gave a squeal of surprise as his back was on the floor with Kurama on top of him. He tried to push the kitsune off but wasn't strong enough, physically. Before he fainted Kurama pulled away.

"Well, I see you're all better," Shuuichi said pouting and crossed his arms the best he could with the kitsune on top of him.

"I have you to thank for that," Kurama responded nuzzling Shuuichi's neck. Shuuichi pushed him off.

"You know, we never did finish what we started when your mother interrupted us," Kurama said out of the blue. Shuuichi glared at him.

"No! I don't want to. I just want to go home in my bed and sleep!" Of course as soon as he said that the both of them were back in his house, on his bed.

"Well I guess I know how to do that now."

"You won't fall asleep so easily are you?" Kurama said smirking evilly. Shuuichi noted that he liked that smirk.

"No because you're here. Now get out so I could get some sleep." Shuuichi responded ignoring the voices yelling in his head 'What?!'.

"Make me."

(A/N: I'm very sorry everyone. I cannot write a lemon at this moment. Maybe if you want I could post a separate chapter of the missing lemon. Just tell me and I'll post it up when I can.

--------------------------------------------------------

In the late afternoon, the next day, they haven't figured out that Kurama and Shuuichi were in fact in the house, fighting was going on downstairs. It was none other than Kana and Yuusuke. This time it was over on who won the game. Shiori just shook her head at the squabbling pair. Every time things were always a competition to them.

"Hey! Some of us are sleep-deprived people here. I suggest to keep it down before I throw you all out side!" they heard a familiar voice.

"You are not sleep-deprived! You now arrived to us after one day! And you said you're sleep-deprived." Kana said. Then realized the person she'd been talking to.

"YOKATTA! You're here!" she said in excitement and jumped to the second floor and gave her otouto a crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe!" Shuuichi gasped out. Kana let go and smiled sheepishly. And embraced him in a more non-squished hug.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Hey wretch let go." Kurama said from behind Shuuichi. He wrapped a possessive arm around him and glared playfully at Kana.

"Well mister possessive you could've been nice and asked politely," she said glaring playfully. Shuuichi groaned.

"Not you two too." He said.

"Don't worry otouto, unlike blue sparks down there we're not going to really fight."

"Don't call me that psycho bitch," Yuusuke said from behind her.

"Whatever blue sparks. Not my fault that you have all those blue markings all over you and they're blue. Along with your hair that extends longer than usual."

"Watch it, you might go to a human mental institution for being crazy."

"C'mon blue sparks not like I'd be kept there."

The bickering between demon and demoness began again.

"One of these days I'm going to kill them both," Kurama muttered.

"When I say so," Shuuichi said. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck. Kurama smirked.

"You're willing to let me kill someone Kami-sama?"

Shuuichi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ah, no. But maybe, if they're worth it."

"Hn little bird you're just like a little girl."

"Hey just because I-" Kurama swooped down and captured his lips, cutting him off. Shuuichi gladly returned it.

If they were paying attention then they would've realized that the bickering stopped and they had an audience. One was rolling their eyes, the other just didn't care, and three were on cloud nine.

Kana gave a whistle.

They both stopped when they realized they had an audience. Kurama groaned in annoyance.

"Kana you just ruined every shounen-ai fangirl's moment!" someone scolded.

"C'mon Inari-sama you were about to whistle too!" Kana argued back.

Shiori put both her arms around Kurama and Shuuichi. She shook her head.

"So, when do I get grand kits?"

Owari

Black Angel of Destrution: Yes! I made my deadline! Well I only made it is because I didn't add the lemon part! Sorry! But if you want it just tell me and I'll put one up! Sadly to say people there's the ending…well not really. I was planning to do a sequel and it's going to be a crossover. Though I couldn't just make a new fic because I'm like totally on writer's block but anyways I would like to thank you all for reviewing!

Like it? Review!


End file.
